


Green Light

by GoodJanet



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Buddy wants Baby. Baby indulges him.





	Green Light

“C’mere, Baby,” Buddy husks.

Buddy pulls him into him by his waist, and Darling smiles so big her eyes crinkle. She tosses Buddy a wink and says, “Tell me what he’s like,” and walks away.

Neither of them say anything until the sound of her heels clicking on the tiles fades away.

“Well?” Buddy asks.

Baby makes a face and adjusts his headphones. Ever since they’d shared his headphones, Buddy had become handsier.

“Oh, come on. If you’re worried about Darling, she totally approves. Don’t tell me you’re straight.”

Baby shrugs and skips a few songs without looking. Buddy’s eyes scan his body from top to bottom and back up until their eyes meet.

“I’ve got my own space here. Me and Darling have slept here countless times. Let me take care of you.”

Baby had already backed up against the abandoned sewing table, but Buddy crowds in even closer. He’s already hard; Baby can feel him through both their pairs of jeans. Baby breathes in his cologne, and he has to admit that he smells good. And Buddy was handsome. You’d have to be blind _and_ deaf to miss that. Maybe it would be nice to be taken care of…

“Yeah. Okay.”

Buddy’s face lights up in a smile.

“Fuck yeah. Follow me, Baby.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buddy’s room is little more than a mattress and a mini fridge. It’s less fancy than his and Joe’s apartment.

But his thoughts are cut short when Buddy crushes his mouth to Baby’s, walking them backwards until Baby kind of stumbles and lets himself fall with an “oomph” onto the mattress. Baby looks up.

“God, you look fucking good enough to eat.”

“I do?” he asks.

Buddy drops to his knees and crawls up the mattress until he’s resting between Baby’s thighs. Buddy makes eye contact once more, and it’s kind of nerve-wracking how intense Buddy’s looking at him. It makes his heart pound faster than the beat of his music, which is something he’s never experienced before.

“You don’t even know how good you look, do you?”

Buddy doesn’t wait for an answer. Everything is suddenly a flurry of motion. Shoes and socks discarded, jeans and underwear yanked down just enough. 

“Careful,” Baby says. “My ipod.”

Buddy leaves Baby’s shirt alone so as not to further disturb his earbuds, but he yanks off his own. Buddy is muscular and tan, and where is this interest even coming from? He wasn’t anyone special. He was just Baby.

“Are you a virgin, Baby?” Buddy asks.

Baby blinks.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Buddy grips them in one hand and strokes, and he moans into the side of Baby’s neck.

“Fuck, Baby.”

Baby stares at the ceiling as Buddy moves over him, lost in the music and the sensations. Buddy’s touches feel good. He feels his dick slowly catch up to Buddy’s, but Buddy was obviously getting more out of it than him. And that was okay. Maybe Buddy needed this. Maybe Darling wanted him to do this.

“Let me fuck you, Baby,” Buddy begs, voice like gravel through the music. “Please. Please let me.”

“No,” Baby says.

“Fuck.”

His free hand moves towards his rear as his hips grind into Baby’s.

“Your ass is so perfect, Baby.”

He kisses the side of Baby’s neck.

“No,” he repeats, softer.

Baby swallows.

Buddy laughs mirthlessly into his hairline. His wandering hand drops away.

“Okay, Baby. _Shit_. Okay.”

It doesn’t take much longer for Buddy to come; Buddy grunts a few times like it hurts him. Baby finds himself following shortly after, coming silently aside from a small, involuntary gasp. It feels good, and he floats on his music and his orgasm for a few blissful seconds before Buddy rolls off of him.

“Was that good for you?” Buddy asks. “I know you don’t say much, so I didn’t exactly have a lot to go by.”

Baby nods.

“Yeah.”

Buddy smiles and sighs, deeply satisfied.

“Good. We should do that again sometime.”

Baby sits up without answering and looks around the room. He leans over and grabs a discarded, dirty shirt and cleans the mess on his crotch and stomach. Mostly clean, he stands and fixes his underwear and jeans.

“See you tomorrow,” Baby says.

Buddy looks like he’s going to say something—maybe about having another go or maybe about staying the night--but he stops himself. 

Instead, he says, “See you later.”

Baby switches songs and walks out, bopping to the beat.


End file.
